


当你的最好朋友是夜魔侠的数个不便之处

by pikupiku_fang



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikupiku_fang/pseuds/pikupiku_fang





	1. Chapter 1

　　1.想撮合马特和什么人是越发不可能了

　　“虽然是这么说啦，你真的不考虑，再给他一个机会？”弗吉真诚地说，他没法不真诚，马特那个超级性感的前女友正拿着一根超级吓人的缝合针挑着眉看着他，“呃，我就问问，反正我也没事可做——嗷——”

　　克莱尔大力地在他伤口盖上敷料。“不，”她干脆地说，弗吉的脸立即失落地耷拉下来，克莱尔想到那个两个人混在一起久了就会越来越相似的理论。眼前这个悲伤的狗狗眼虽然没有另一个那么惹人怜爱，她还是能看出微妙的一致——

　　“我真心希望你们不要把来我这里当成某种惯性行为。”她说，她是说真的，“我知道你们是朋友，但这种危险的习惯最好还是不要形成传染。”

　　弗吉小心翼翼地把衣服袖子放下：“别担心，我没有从马特那里感染任何危险东西——天真的理想主义除外。我就是那么凑巧倒霉地割了手然后被送到你这里了。”

　　“保持干燥，一天一换，没事不要揭开它看，感觉到痒的时候尤其不能，”克莱尔例行告知，一边做出把他送客走人的态度：“如果还有任何伤口加速痊愈的疑问，你可以咨询你朋友。如何能加剧伤口恶化也可以咨询他。”

　　“你真幽默，”弗吉说，“又性感又幽默，我差不多都要喜欢你了。真的不再考虑一下我之前那个提议吗？”

　　克莱尔翻了个白眼，把他赶出去了。

　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　2.至于“能和超级英雄当朋友该多牛叉啊”这种幻想更是干脆就直接破灭了

　　作为一个心智成熟的成年人，弗吉一直知道很多光鲜背后都没那么舒服，比如说亿万富翁很可能要付赡养费养好几个超级名模的前妻啦，长得闪闪发亮的超级帅哥/美女很可能老是被人用脸蛋衡量能力啦，但，每个人都值得有一个向往，每个人都应该有一处心灵的净土，盛放着一个天真的幻想。

　　现在这个也没了。

　　“你彻底毁掉了我对超级英雄的想象。”弗吉说，马特一愣，哑然失笑。

　　“你是认真的？”

　　“真的，我一直想象超级英雄都像托尼·斯塔克似的，至少背后有一个集团给他爱怎么折腾就怎么折腾呢。看看你，我的梦想都破灭了。”

　　“真的？”马特说，他的头微微偏向弗吉，下半张脸是全然的放松，一手松松地握着弗吉的肘部让他带着自己向前走。“你现在还喜欢超级英雄？在那一堆‘天降灾祸’差点荡平纽约之后？”

　　“那也不是他们的错吧。”弗吉说，“我的重点是，你是个超级逊的超级英雄朋友。”

　　马特听他嘀咕，无声地咧开嘴笑。弗吉摇着头也笑了。

　　“现在开始许愿换个超级英雄朋友是不是太迟了？”

　　这话换来马特用盲杖轻轻敲他小腿。  
　　　　  
　　“喂，现在你再也不能用假装看不见这种手段报复我了。”弗吉叫道：“我知道你看得见的！”

　　他又挨了一下。

　　“我可以对你保证，至少这个是不会变的。”马特说。

 

　　  
　　结果，还真的有无聊的网站搞了个“你最想要和谁当朋友”的超级英雄投票。

　　凯伦投给了夜魔侠。这倒是不奇怪。

　　“他是我唯一认识的超级英雄，他还救过我的命。你要理解我这种私人感情的偏心。”凯伦如是说。  
　　  
　　私人感情的偏心，说得好。

　　“你可以投给美国队长，”马特“宽宏大量”地告诉他，“没关系，我知道你一直喜欢他。或者钢铁侠。我都无所谓的。”

　　凯伦莫名其妙地听着他们的对话。弗吉略微恼羞成怒地合上笔记本电脑。

　　“我才不会做这种幼稚又毫无意义的问卷调查呢。”他宣布，然后收拾东西溜回了自己的办公室。  
　　　　　　

　　半小时后弗吉悄悄地又打开了那个网址。他一边这么干一边鬼鬼祟祟地看一眼外面，马特在对面办公室，完全正常地低头用手指触摸阅读着某份法律文件。弗吉才要松一口气，马特忽然抬起头，无声地对他咧嘴一笑。弗吉差点把电脑摔了。  
　　  
　　擦，他敢打赌马特完全知道他在干啥。

　　百分之百知道，混蛋。  
　　  
　　事到如今，想换个最好朋友确实已经太迟了。

　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　3.在马特面前他是真的再也没有任何秘密可言了

　　理论上来说，大概在他们认识的第一天他在马特面前就没有秘密了。但那时候弗吉并不知道。

　　无知是一种幸福，而现在弗吉就处在获知真相的不幸当中。

　　当然他还是像从前那样，随心所欲，无伤大雅地做他自己。反正其他人也不知道。

　　但关键是，马特知道。而弗吉知道他知道。

　　这就在他脑子里打上了一个死结。

　　每一次，当他想要，就像一个正常的普通人每天都会做的那样，为了让自己关心的人（非要具体指出的话，这个人通常情况下，是马特本人）感觉好点而说一些他自己并不真正相信的话，然后他会忽然想到，哦shit，他不能，马特知道他说的不是真的。

　　每一次，他半开玩笑地试图再约凯伦出去一次，然后再被半真半假地被挡回来，照例要自嘲打气一下，然后他看看马特，就又忽然意识到，哦shit，马特其实知道他心里真正的感觉……

　　弗吉曾以为自己的生活已经够没有秘密了。直到现在他才知道完全透明地活在别人的目光下是什么样子，他就还差那么一点就要发疯了。

　　至于马特，马特表现得一点影响也没有。当然了，他一直就知道，还装得弗吉完全看不出来，对他来说也许根本不是问题。而他到底是不在乎还是假装不在乎或干脆就根本没想这事，弗吉完全看不出来。

　　又一个死结。

　　直到有一天，他从外面带他和马特的午餐返回办公室时，听见凯伦有点犹豫地问马特，为什么弗吉最近看起来有点情绪低落，甚至不怎么爱说话了，他们出了什么问题吗，他们还没解决之前那件不肯告诉她的事吗。

　　“弗吉真的很关心你，你也知道的，”凯伦最后说，弗吉在外面很想用脑袋去撞墙。“即使你总是说那是你的错，但因为有时候我们太关心某人，我们会觉得那些发生在他们身上的不好的事，也是我们的责任。你明白我的意思吗？”

　　“我懂，”马特说，他声音里有一种什么东西，让弗吉知道他其实知道弗吉就在门外，大概是弗吉的心跳或别的什么出卖了他。“别担心，没出什么事，我会和弗吉谈谈的。”

　　这次弗吉是真的用头去撞了一下墙。

　　  
　　

　　“没什么好谈的。”弗吉先发制人。

　　“如果是细枝末节的小事，我会同意就这样让它过去。”马特说，他保持着他一贯流畅的手指阅读速度，办公室里只剩下他们俩，凯伦在外面某个地方，正对某个警员施展魅力好得到一份很重要的证人口供。“但如果你真的很在意以至于连凯伦都看出来了，我们还是需要解决这个问题。”

　　“怎么解决？说得你好像能关掉你的感官不去发现真相一样。”

　　“我不能。”马特承认，“就像我对你说过的，它总是在那里，那些声音，我只能做到有意识地控制自己去专注于其中的某些而稍稍忽略另一些。”

　　“所以你的意思是在有第三人在场的时候你就能忽略我了？”这听起来还可以接受，弗吉重新振作起来。

　　马特这一次沉默得有点长。

　　“不能，”他露出一丝丝歉疚的表情。“对不起，我实在是太熟悉你了，太熟悉以至于难以忽略。”

　　太棒了。完全就是死路一条。弗吉闷闷地一头撞在桌面上。“我就是想要那么一点点，一点点隐私而已。这难道也很过分吗？你知道别人可以随时知道我的情绪变化，我是真的开心还是假装开心有多奇怪吗？这是基本的人际交往的空间问题！有距离才让人更好相处，兄弟！”  
　　  
　　“如果你担心的是我会评判你的言行，我绝不会——”

　　“你假装你不知道，和我知道你实际上知道是完全不同的。算了，”弗吉放弃了，自暴自弃地爬起来工作。“管他的呢，就这样吧，我会熬过去的。”

　　“那我们没事了？”

　　“才怪！”弗吉说，“别以为就这样了。你可欠了我好大一笔，这么多年你没打招呼就随便乱监听我的心跳。”

　　马特窃笑起来。“听起来像是很难找到合适途径去偿还的一种债务。你要怎么办，录下我心跳听回来吗？”

　　弗吉哼哼。“别得意，我会找到办法的。”他警告地瞪对方一眼，“还有别偷听我心跳也别以为我说着玩的。”　　

　　“好，好，好，”马特极为无辜地摊开手，“但这又不是全是坏事。大多数人也都会这样，不是吗？尽量了解朋友的喜怒哀乐。”

　　“大多数人的“了解”并不会像个人形测谎仪一样工作。”弗吉说：“每一次我需要说点什么言不由衷的话我都知道这会像一个心电图那么明显地反馈在你的系统显示器里，而且你刚刚还承认这已经成你的默认配置了！这里的哪部分是让人舒心的？再重复一次，你可真是个超逊的超级英雄朋友。”

　　马特微微抬起下巴，一个纯粹的越来越扩大的笑容斜斜地挂在他嘴角。

　　“举例来说，比如现在。即使你这么说的时候，我也能知道你还是像从前一样喜欢我的。”

　　他轻而易举地避开了弗吉恼羞成怒丢过来的纸团。

　　  
　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　  
　　4.还有些事情是真的再也没法像从前一样了

　　那些可以毫不在意地轻松打发掉的夜晚时光也不再属于他了，就像简单愉快的大学岁月一样，一去不复返。

　　弗吉失去了好好睡一觉到天亮的好习惯，同样跟着一起消失的是在某些警笛乱鸣的夜里惊醒后翻身再睡的心安理得。

　　他开始对夜晚感觉到不安，当他一个人走在街上而马特因为某些理由不在，每一个阴暗的角落都会令他联想到，是不是马特就在某处，又在继续他一个人的黑暗冒险？他是不是安全？是否又遭遇了某些弗吉闻所未闻的危险分子？

　　新制服的实用性稍微缓解了一点这种恐惧，弗吉很宽容地决定他就不继续去吐槽那两个小角角了。

　　但这也没有真的解决什么问题。总会有什么人，忍者、刺客、杀手、还有别的什么乱七八糟的，如果他们的杀伤力完全在制服防御之上呢？

　　大概在菲斯克事件过去还不久时，马特又像从前一样，说他要加班工作什么的，拒绝了下班后和他们出去。弗吉整个晚上惴惴不安，过半小时就找一个理由给马特打个电话。

　　“你到底想要什么，弗吉？”第三次之后，马特在那头说，“我在家，我很好，我并没有要消失在空气里。”

　　说得倒简单，弗吉默默腹诽，你又不是那个上次去好友家里看他好不好结果捡到一个失血晕厥的面罩男的人。

　　“那边结束后你可以顺便过来，”马特说，“我正好需要人帮我找点资料。路上带点外卖。我们会忙到很晚的。”

　　弗吉去了。他们一起工作到深夜，弗吉心底那点恐慌似乎也渐渐消散了，他看着一旁马特认真的侧脸，一时间恍惚失神，仿佛昨日时光再现。

　　“你需要信任我。”马特说，“我很好，我会小心的。我会没事的。”

　　小心并不足够，弗吉想，当你总是把自己像那样扔进充满未知的黑夜时，怎么能让别人相信最后会没事？

　　“我会更小心的。”马特继续说，“我没办法保证，也没办法告诉说你我以后不会再穿上制服出去，但我保证我会小心。你真的没必要这样，好像我成了易碎品一样需要照看着我。”

　　不，马特不是易碎品，他是另外一种，更狂暴也更危险，不论是对别人还是对他自己。

　　弗吉最终什么也没有说。他只是捏起拳头敲了敲马特的肩膀，马特笑了，也握起拳，伸在他面前。弗吉轻轻地以拳相碰。

　　“那么没事了？不会再像弄丢了小鸡崽的母鸡一样团团围着我转了？”马特确认道，“因为那样真的有点基，还有点诡异。”

　　“你那件红色带小犄角的紧身衣才是真正诡异呢，”弗吉反唇相讥，“我知道你没办法像普通人那样看东西，但你至少应该把个人形象委托给一个审美正常的人啊。”他痛心疾首状，马特露出第一次意识到这个问题的表情。

　　“当我需要穿上那身衣服现身的时候，我不认为那些人会有时间评价我的审美。”

　　“不，那些是留给无所事事的报纸读者的。”弗吉叹息说，“就因为那失败的制服设计，你至少在三次最性感的超级英雄投票里落败，真是完完全全浪费了你的个人魅力。”

　　“这个嘛，”马特又露出他那种忍俊不禁的笑容：“在这种事情上，我真的无所谓，我只要有一票就足够了。”

　　“这次你错了。”弗吉说，马特做出一副失望的狗狗脸来，“对不起，兄弟，我必须要让你心碎了，但我投给了钢铁侠。没法抵挡他撒钞票时的魅力啊。而你我还在为有钱通电而努力呢。”

　　马特大笑起来，“慢慢来，我们会成功的，你和我，法律界最牛叉的大牛油果。”

　　……也许也并没有变得太多。  
　　


	5. Chapter 5

　　5、La amistad no necesita palabras *

　　关于这一阵子他的古怪表现——这实在很不公平，为什么明明是马特的大秘密，却只有他是看起来表现古怪的那个——弗吉不知道马特到底是怎么对凯伦解释的，但从凯伦此后就时不时面露慈爱微笑看着他们俩的样子，他觉得自己还保持无知最好了。看看他无意撞破马特的秘密之后都发生了些什么事啊。

　　但他不问就不代表别人会这么轻易放过他。

　　“有时候我真的很困惑。”凯伦用这么一种打算把他们都拖入讨论的语气开口，他们几乎是一起抬起头来。

　　这算相当不错的一天，他和马特刚刚解决了一个案子，帮助他们的客户摆脱了一场无妄之灾，现在只剩下最后一点归档收尾的工作，弗吉就可以愉快地回家，好好泡个热水澡，再点一堆外卖，一边喝啤酒一边懒洋洋地倒在沙发看一整晚电视。

　　这也导致了他精神上的松懈，随口接道：“困惑什么？”

　　“你们，”凯伦用手指比比他们，“男人之间的友情，兄弟情（bromance）什么的，到底是怎么运作的？我真的很困惑，看起来比女人之间都要复杂得多。”

　　弗吉谨慎起来，他瞟了马特一眼，马特一脸特别自然可信的茫然无辜，如果不知道这家伙在他面前装了那么多年弗吉真的会信了。“你到底想说什么？”

　　“我说的是你们，你们差不多是我认识的男人里感情最好的，你们是大学室友，朋友，然后是合伙人，你们曾经住在一起，现在你们工作在一起，你们的梦想和事业都绑在一起，大概还在一起做了别的我还不知道的事，”凯伦一一列举：“这搞得你们好像，我不知道，有点难分难解了？”

　　“我们是朋友，这有什么复杂的？”弗吉说，“就像你说的，室友，朋友，合伙人，当然我们很多时候都会在一起，即使如此，我们在工作上还是公私分明的，不是吗？”

　　凯伦哈了一声，“不，我说的就是这个。”她洋洋得意地看着他，“你们根本就没有一点公私之分，这就是问题所在。你们是合伙人，但比起生意关系，你们显然更在乎私人关系。你们之间出了问题，你决定退出，而马特，就好像他背着你婚外出轨一样歉疚满满自动透明方便你收东西离开，你们甚至都没想过面对面谈妥离婚财产分割的问题——”

　　“我们没有财产。”马特说。

　　“只有负债。”弗吉补充，“而且这个和离婚完全是两回事。”

　　“不，离婚的人可比你们现实多了。”凯伦继续说，有点停不下来了。“然后，马特把你哄回来，你又决定你们可以一起向前看了——”

　　“他没有把我哄回来，我也没有被任何人哄，我本来就想回来。”弗吉打断她，“我们是合伙人，我们本来就该共同进退。我们总是这样的，不过你有一点是对的，我们先是朋友，然后才是工作关系，正因为如此，这才是尼尔森-默多克的根本，当他需要我的时候我当然会支持他。”

　　他看向马特想寻求支援，马特歪着头，若有所思。

　　“你也不是每一次我需要都会跟我一起。”他委婉地说，“至少不是每一次。”

　　弗吉在内心为他如此轻松简单就转入下一个话题点了一个赞后才回过神来。“什么？天，你不是又要提起——”

　　“那个咖啡店女孩，”马特说，无视了弗吉正以头撞桌发出闷响，“哦，还有那个你为了她去学旁遮普语的女孩。实际上你为了某个女孩而抛下我可不是一次两次了。”

　　“等等，旁遮普语？”凯伦笑出声来，“你真的学过？”她问弗吉，“为什么你会想去学那个？你能对谁说旁遮普语？你现在还记得？”

　　“他不能，”马特一点都没试着忍住笑，“他甚至连怎么搭讪都不记得了。”

　　弗吉本可以继续搬出他那套标准答案，但马特显然就是在故意捣乱。弗吉决定，是时候了，他可受够了马特老是拿他那失败的旁遮普学习经历来打趣了。

　　这就是为什么，他吸了一口气，然后开始说。

　　弗吉说完后房间里出现了约一秒的沉默，“你说了什么？”凯伦问，既惊奇又敬畏，不是每一天都有人当着你的面说一串听起来像外星语的东西的。

　　“这就是我想表达的观点。”弗吉说，“我可以对你们说任何事，而你们根本不知道我在说什么。这就是语言的力量，朋友们。”

　　弗吉带着胜利的骄傲离开办公室，带着胜利的愉悦多买了一扎啤酒，又带着胜利的放松把之前追的剧补完了。然后他起身去刷牙洗漱，一边如厕一边在网上发了一条对剧情的机智点评，以此作为这一天的结尾。

　　然后他走出来，发现夜魔侠正悄无声息地站在他客厅里。

　　#%@%!

　　他憋回去已经冲到嘴边的一句粗口，扶住墙瞪住那个红乎乎的家伙。

　　“别告诉你是专程来逼我说出谜底的。”他强自镇定，“我可不会告诉你我到底说了什么。”

　　夜魔侠，或者马特，毕竟那面罩下的嘴正笑着咧开，这可不是任何其他人遇见夜魔侠能有的待遇。

　　“当然不是，”他说，“只是刚好路过，然后想起来，既然你有些要对夜魔侠说的话，也许我应该过来拜访一次。”

　　弗吉再次扶住了墙。马特听懂了？这不可能——

　　“——这不可能！你懂旁遮普语？怎么可能？”  
　　  
　　马特耸耸肩，“有一亿三千万人，还有我的朋友懂得这门语言，我想知道他在说什么。”*  
　　  
　　“……你谷歌了我说的话。”

　　“没错。”

　　片刻安静之后，他们俩不约而同地爆笑出声。

　　“我就差那么一点就信了！”弗吉不可思议地看着他的朋友，擦掉笑出的眼泪，“我开始看到这衣服的作用了。当你穿成这样时，我猜大多数人都不会怀疑你说的话。当然，除了他们打一开始就当你是疯子。”

　　“后面那种比你想的要多。”马特说，“而且谷歌貌似也不是完全靠谱，我不相信你会逻辑混乱到把英雄和抽水马桶放在一个句子里。不管怎么说，我还是猜到了一点。”

　　弗吉轻声笑着，他低头看了看自己，抓着手机穿着睡袍，松松垮垮的完全家居打扮，再看看马特，他在那身（现在看还是很奇怪的）衣服里显得很放松，弗吉几乎看不出他和平时有什么不一样。呃，当然，除了他没有戴着眼镜，也没有穿着西装，取而代之的是另一些戏剧性更强的装扮，但感觉上是一样的。

　　所以这就是他，和他最好朋友的日常。弗吉摇着头笑了。当他们第一次见面时，谁能想得到会有这一天呢？

　　“好吧，既然你都路过拜访了，”他一边说一边走向厨房，不用回头也知道马特会跟上来：“我还剩了一点披萨，还有啤酒……”

　　他们一起吃完了披萨，又看（听）了深夜秀。马特甚至都没摘掉他的面罩，弗吉好像也忘了他还包裹在他的另一重身份里。

　　反正我们总是免不了要和朋友一起干点傻事，不是吗？

　　end

　　　　  
　　注1那句西班牙语的意思是：友情不需要语言。我百度来的，要是错了就怪百度哼哼~

　　注2剧中马特问他为什么要学旁遮普语时弗吉说：“有一亿三千万人懂得这门语言，我想知道他们在说什么。”　　

　　注3弗吉到底说了什么，你猜啊~我也不会旁遮普语…


End file.
